The present invention generally relates to an improved ignition system for use in an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a discharge ignition apparatus configured to permit engine shut off.
It is often desirable to provide a "kill switch" to disable the ignition of a small gasoline engine. In many designs, an ignition switch is provided that remains in either an "On" position or "Off" position until changed by the user. Thus, the user is required to ensure that the switch is in the "On" position before the engine can be restarted.
In other designs, a momentary contact switch is provided to disable operation of the engine. In this case, the user will typically depress the "kill switch" while the engine is running. Even if the contact switch is subsequently released, holding circuitry may be provided to continue the ignition disable until the engine comes to rest. An example of this type of system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,385 to Katsumata, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to novel ignition arrangements including a shut off feature.